Sweet Distractions
by merder32
Summary: Derek is trying to do the dishes, but will he be able to? Read on to find out.


**A/N: Okay, so this showcases a normal night in the lives of happily married (with three kids) Meredith and Derek. And by normal, I mean...Well you will see! ;) Oh, and lemons alert, if you haven't guessed it already from the rating...**

* * *

Derek stood at the sink, his back turned to the island as he scrubbed the food-stained plates. It was his night to do the dishes after dinner while Meredith put the kids in bed. He knew his wife kind of waited for these nights to come because she simply hated doing the dishes.

He scrubbed the dishes with detergent under the warm stream of water gushing out of the faucet, his rubber gloves soaked with foam. He hummed softly to himself as he went on with his nightly job, not a shred of impatience tingeing his mood. If anything, he was happy to be cleaning the dishes, given the neat freak he was.

Suddenly, Derek felt a pair of svelte arms snaking around his waist from behind. He tensed up a little at the sudden touch, his humming ceasing before he relaxed again, knowing exactly who those arms belonged to.

"Meredith..." He chuckled as he continued with the job at hand.

"Hmm?"Meredith hummed huskily in his ear, causing a delicious chill to run down his spine. Derek had known his wife for over twelve years now, and twelve years later, she still managed to make him shiver with just her voice.

"I'm doing the dishes," Derek said, laughter suffusing his tone.

Meredith rested her chin on her husband's shoulder and let her hands roam freely all over his strong muscular chest, his abs, his hard stomach and then back to his chest. "I can see that. What's your point?" She chuckled breathlessly in his ear as she slipped her hands underneath his t-shirt, letting her palms glide over his smooth, bare skin.

"Well, my point is, you should stop now, before this escalates any further. Let me finish the dishes and then – "

His sentence was cut short when Meredith pressed a moist, open-mouthed kiss on the soft skin of his neck, eliciting a low groan of delight from him. She smiled against his skin at his response and then continued to press soft, lingering kisses all over the side and nape of his neck. She then took her lips lower to his collarbone, stopping there for a fraction of second before moving upwards again, this time, her lips finding his earlobe and sucking on it.

"Mmm..." Derek moaned, tipping his head back slightly in pleasure, enjoying the attention that his wife's lips and tongue were showering on him. Meredith continued nipping, sucking and licking his skin, roaming his torso with her hands all the while. Her hands stopped at the waistband of his jeans, her fingers quickly moving over to unbuckle his belt.

"Wh – What about the di – dishes?" Derek breathed out in the middle of moans.

"What about them? They can always wait. This is more important. Do you not agree?" Meredith replied seductively, her fingers opening the button and zipper of his pants nimbly, and then slipping inside.

"Ye – yess..." Derek agreed with all his might as he groaned when Meredith's fingers made contact with his semi-erect cock, hardening by the minute.

"Mmm, I thought so..." Meredith giggled as she began to massage his cock. Derek gasped and panted as she jerked her hand around his throbbing member, squeezing it alternately.

"I want you to come, Derek. Come for me, come for me hard," Meredith ordered him, scraping her nails against the sensitive skin of his cock. She used one hand to massage him, while the other squeezed and fondled his balls. She let her thumb rub the sensitive tip, where pre-cum was already beginning to form.

"Mm..yess, I'm, I'm close..I'm so close.." Derek mumbled out incoherently, his brain cells going into hibernation as his orgasm began to build. His head fell backwards, resting on Meredith's shoulder, his hands gripping the edge of the counter tightly, still covered by the foamed rubber gloves. His eyes were shut and his mouth open, as he took in short, sharp breaths, all his nerves tingling from the sensation that his wife's hands were producing.

"Come, Derek, come. God, you are so hard and big.." Meredith moaned into his ear, bringing him ever so close to his building orgasm. Derek's breaths were laboured as he groaned at her words, his whole body trembling. Meredith squeezed his balls tightly and then with one final twist of her hand, Derek came. He released his cum all over her hands and his whole body shuddered as waves of his orgasm washed over him, sending him spiralling into a state of pure and utter bliss.

Meredith petted his now flaccid penis gently, and then withdrew her hands from his pants, moving over to wipe them clean. Derek remained bent over the sink for a while as he came down from his high, then he opened his eyes and looked at his wife, smiling devilishly.

"Hmm...I think I should return the favour now," he said, pulling off his gloves and wiping his hands dry.

"You think?" Meredith quirked an eyebrow as she leaned against the island, her body already begging to be touched.

Derek closed the distance between them and claimed Meredith's lips in a passionate and demanding kiss. Meredith moaned into his mouth as she willingly parted her lips and let his tongue in to duel with hers. Derek slipped his hands under her night shirt and in one swift motion, he pulled it over her head and let it fall to the ground.

"Mm...Derekkk..." Meredith groaned as Derek's hands cupped her breasts and tweaked the pert nipples. He used his thumbs to gently roll the tight buds, and then he used his forefinger and thumb to lightly pinch them. Meredith gasped at the sharp sensation which was a mixture of pain and pleasure, and she let her head loll back as her husband peppered kisses all over her neck and shoulders.

Derek's hands sneaked lower then, to the drawstring of her pyjamas. He tugged at the string and it came loose, giving Derek easy access to his destination. He slid one hand inside her panties and gently thrust a finger inside her wetness.

"Oh God, Derekk..." Meredith cried out as she supported herself against the island. "I – I want you, now," she demanded.

Derek was already hard again, and he quickly complied with his wife's will. Shedding off the remnant pieces of clothing from their bodies, he lifted Meredith with his arms and propped her on the top of the island. Then, he parted her knees and positioning himself between them, thrust into her in a single fluid motion.

"Derek!" Meredith screamed out, as her tight walls clenched around his hard member in order to adjust to his size. She wrapped her legs around his lean waist and twined her arms around his neck as he pulled back from her and then thrust inside once again.

Their open, gasping, panting mouths collided in a frenzy of hot passion, their tongues and hot breaths mingling with each other. Derek continued to thrust inside her with a steady rhythm that left both of them gasping for breath.

Derek reached between their joined bodies and flicked Meredith's clit with his thumb, adding to the wild, passionate frenzy. Meredith could feel the first wave of her orgasm approaching quickly, and she clenched her inner muscles tighter around Derek's cock.

"Fuck..." Derek gasped as he began thrusting into her wildly, losing the rhythm that he had built, his thrusts becoming more desperate to reach the ultimate height of bliss.

A few of the utensils kept on the island got knocked over with a clashing sound, but Meredith and Derek could not care less. Derek thrust into her frantically as Meredith's whole body convulsed in his arms, wave after wave of orgasm washing over her body. Derek thrust into her one last time and finally emptied into her, their lips crashing once more in a passionate kiss.

Minutes ticked by as the duo struggled to come down from their high and control their breathing. Finally, Meredith pulled back from her husband and giggled, saying, "It's a miracle that we didn't wake up the kids with all the noise."

Derek helped her to her feet as he replied, "Well, if we had woken them up, that would have made for one colossally awkward moment. Besides, I don't think I am ready to explain the facts of life to my children yet."

"Good thing that we didn't wake them up then," Meredith laughed as she pulled her clothes back on.

"If we had though, I wouldn't have been sorry. It would have been mortifying and awkward, but I wouldn't have been sorry," Derek said with a smile at her, as he finished re-dressing and pulled her close to himself.

"Me neither." Meredith smiled back as Derek pressed a soft kiss against her lips. "Do you realize that this is the first time we had sex in the kitchen in ages?!" Meredith suddenly exclaimed.

"Yeah, with the kids at home, we never had sex anywhere but the bedroom and shower. Though, this only served to remind us that kitchen sex is mind-blowing," Derek said with a smirk and a mischievous glint in his midnight blue eyes. "I say, I am ready for round two of mind-blowing kitchen sex."

Meredith swatted his chest playfully and then said, half laughing, "I don't think so, Dr. Shepherd. I think you are forgetting that you still have to do the dishes." She pulled back from his arms and leaned against the counter.

Derek glanced back at the sink where the pile of dirty dishes lay, and sighed. "I suppose I could always do them later on." He tried to pull Meredith close to himself again but Meredith moved out of his reach.

"No, dishes are more important. If you don't do them tonight, I'll have to do them tomorrow. So, you do the dishes while I go and check on the kids. Enjoy," she said smugly as she quickly planted a kiss on his lips and then ran upstairs, giggling all the way.

Derek looked back at the dishes once more and said to himself, "Sorry, dishes. But, I like sex more than I like you." And with that, he took after his giggling wife, the greasy dishes lying alone in the sink of the empty kitchen.

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it, my very first attempt at writing mature stuff. I don't know why I wrote this out of the blue, but it came to my mind one night and I had to put it down, so...Hope you all enjoyed! :D Thank you for reading!**

 **Review? :P**


End file.
